Multimedia content creating and distributing operations generally include video encoding. A video encoding process is usually computation-intensive. As a result, the video encoding process may be very time-consuming. For example, it may take dozens of hours for a video encoder to encode a high-quality high-definition movie. This is especially true when it comes to high resolution and high frame rate scenes where it is hard to process with one encoder and a relatively major delay may occur. Since the time for video encoding is an important factor contributing to a successful multimedia content creation and distribution pipelines, systems and techniques for reducing video encoding time will be of much use.